BAck again
by daydreamer505
Summary: Katie goes back to cuba on holidays with a new bf, suzie and james, what happens when she meets Javier again? plz readreview ch6 now up!
1. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the film  
  
2 years after leaving Havana......... "Surprise"  
  
Katie Miller observed herself in her mirror realizing how much she had changed over the last two years. She was now 19 year old and no longer the conservative shy girl, but now a extrovert who absolutely loved to go out to nightclubs and dance and socialize. Her shoulder-length blonde hair had grown to mid-back which shimmered in the sunlight. Although she was content with her life in New York, she always felt a longing to be back in Cuba.  
  
She heard a knock on her door and Joshua Adams, her boyfriend of one year walked in. She smiled at him thinking how gorgeous he was. He had shaggy blonde hair, a muscular build and an amazingly wide smile which revealed a row of perfectly white pearly teeth.  
  
"Hey Katie," Joshua smiled and dropped the lightest kiss on Katie's mouth.  
  
"Heeey," Katie looked up at him into his eyes and smiled slightly, "you know when you do that I can never be mad at you"  
  
"I know, that's why I do it,"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Katie rose to meet Joshua's lips in another gentle kiss.  
  
"Any way, Katie, I have a surprise for you. James, Suzie and I all decided we should go away before college starts."  
  
"Oh yeah, James, Suzie and you decided we should go away huh," she smiled, "where are you thinking of going?" Joshua pulled two tickets out from behind his back "Tadaa," Katie took one in her hand and read "Concession ticket to CUBA." A painful expression washed over her face and she looked up into Joshua's eyes.  
  
"What made you think to go to Cuba for a holiday?"  
  
"Well, James and Suzie said it was your favourite and also a great place to go so I decided to order the tickets, your happy aren't you?" he placed a hand softly to lift her chin to face her, "Yeah, this is great, thank you. When are we going?"  
  
"Tomorrow night"  
  
"Oh my gosh, that's so soon, I better start packing." "ok honey, I'll speak to you later." And with that, Joshua placed a kiss on Katie's cheek and left her room.  
  
After he had left, Katie sunk to the floor and ran her hands through her hair. What am I going to do? Leaving Cuba was heart wrenching, it has been two years since and I am still in love with Javier, there will never be anyone to replace him, no even Joshua who is the sweetest guy. By going to Cuba, I will surely see Javier, and that will be the end of Joshua and I, how could Suzie and James do this to there friend? Katie reached for the box under her bed. Inside it were photos of her and Javier. She wistfully traced her finger around an image of Javier's face. She glanced down and saw a video. She placed it in the machine and pressed play. The video was of their last night dancing and where the King and Queen of the 'La Rosa Negra' club. They danced with such passion as their bodies connected to one an other, they were meant to be together. But she was with Joshua now and she liked him a lot, so she stopped the video and chucked it into the box and pushed is savagely under the bed. "They are just memories now.... Just memories."  
  
Hey I know its short but im just getting started:) I know parts of it are predictable and a bit corny, but hey, I feel like writing it so if u have probs with that, sorry. plz review and tell me what u think! Thanx sarah 


	2. Return to Cuba

"Return to Cuba!"  
  
That night, Suzie came home late from being on a date with James. They had been going out for over a year now, which Katie did not mind as she and James had come to terms with their differences and established a good friendship.  
  
Suzie burst into Katie's room and flung herself on the bed. "I had the most wonderful night tonight," she gushed, "James took me out to dinner and then we saw a movie and then..." "Alright Suzie, I don't have to hear all the details. Any way, why did you and James tell Joshua to organize a trip to Cuba? Did you want to hurt us or something?"  
  
"Oh Katie," Suzie brought her arms around her sister, "we had to, do you realize that these walls in this house are not sound proof and we hear you crying out Javier's name in your sleep. You have to see him one last time so you can get these feelings out of you system"  
  
"Hmmm, I suppose you have a point, but do you know how hard this is going to be for me? I loved him and I had to leave him, you have never had to experience that ever, you do not know how hard it is." Tears welled up in her eyes and Suzie brought her into an even tighter embrace.  
  
"Its ok Katie, everything will be ok."  
  
  
  
The next morning Katie woke up from a night full of dreams about Javier and Cuba. 'I cannot believe I will be there tomorrow, how many memories this trip will bring back...'  
  
Katie and Suzie were packing all their summer clothes for most of the day and finally the guys came to pick them up. The flight seemed to go by slowly, although it was not a long trip. Joshua was really excited to arrive in Cuba as he had never been before. He had been told by James and Suzie it was a fantastic place, with nice sandy beaches and exciting clubs. He was mystified to see Katie fidget in her seat with an anxious expression on her face. He had been told that Cuba was her favourite place to go and thought that she would be as excited to go as he was. He knew she had lived in Cuba for sometime during her life and wondered what events took place to make her feel anxious of going back. Time would tell..  
  
The four friends got off the plane and took their first steps outside the airport. A rush of hot air came at them when they exited the air- conditioned building. Katie sighed, how she missed the tropical weather, the sun, the buildings, the music. They already spotted a group of musicians playing their instruments and singing. 'at least they are allowed to sing in the streets now' thought Katie, who remembered the day when Javier first walked her home and were caught up in a police raid. 'more memories of Javier, I have to stop!!!!' she thought to herself.  
  
They caught a cab to the hotel they were to stay at, which was opposite The Palace Country Club. "James, why did you bring me back here?"  
  
"Suz and I thought it would be a good idea, we just want to help you, that's all."  
  
"Hey guys, remember the Palace? I wonder if it is the same?" Suzie interrupted Katie and James who were both engrossed in conversation.  
  
"Haha, yeah, it was the 'popular' place to go and you weren't old enough to go were you Suz?"  
  
"Yeah James, I snuck in though, you cannot deny seeing me there hmmm?" James grinned at Suzie and pulled her close to him, "Yeah honey, I noticed you there, you wanted me back then didn't you,"  
  
"oh yeah, but you only had eyes for Katie,"  
  
James coughed uncomfortably, as Suzie remark hit deep, "um yeah, that was two years ago so much has changed since then."  
  
  
  
That afternoon Katie and Joshua went down to see the sun setting on the beach. Joshua wrapped his arms around Katie and held her in a tight embrace.  
  
"Are you happy to be back in Cuba?"  
  
Katie hesitated to answer, but she finally brought herself to, "You have to understand Josh, when my family moved back to New York, I left so much behind here. This place changed me and made me the woman I am today. As much as I love it here, it still hurts to think what I left."  
  
"What part of you was left here when you did move back?"  
  
'my heart and my passion' Katie thought, but she could not tell Joshua that. Instead she replied "My love of Cuban dancing." She smiled and took his hand and placed it in her own.  
  
"well, we shall have to fix that wont we."  
  
When the sun had finally set, Joshua led Katie back to the hotel where they found James and Suzie.  
  
"How about we go to the Palace for old times sake?" James proposed.  
  
"Hey yeah, that would be heaps of fun, wont it Katie and Josh?"  
  
"I don't mind, yeah, it will be fun." Katie also thought it would be a great opportunity to clear her mind and forget about her memories.  
  
There ya go, plz review it n I will update very soon, cos im having heaps of fun writing this cos I LUV DDHN and Javier (he's sooooo hot!!!) thanx for reading, sarah 


	3. i just want to dance, dirty, dirty dance

"I just want to dance, dirty, dirty dance"  
  
Katie and Suzie dressed for a night of dancing and entertainment. Joshua and James knocked on the door, "Are you girls ready?" Joshua asked them, then he looked at Katie and was mesmerized by her beauty. "Wow, Katie, you look fantastic," he took hold of her hand and placed a kiss on it  
  
"Te amo" ( I love you in Spanish)  
  
"I didn't know you spoke Spanish?"  
  
"I don't, but I learnt that just for you."  
  
"Ohhh, Josh, you are from heaven! Come on lets go out and have a good night."  
  
  
  
The two couples entered the Palace and took a table in the middle.  
  
"This place has not changed in over two years, how amazing is that!"  
  
"Hahaha, I know its still the same Palace, that's for sure."  
  
After drinks and a meal, they all got up and danced. The music was North American influenced and played many hits of the charts. A slow song started up and Joshua drew Katie up against his body as they slowly moved carefully to the music.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself Katie?"  
  
"Yeah, its uh... great...."  
  
"you cannot fool me, I know you too well Katie. Just admit your bored out of your brains."  
  
Katie looked up at Joshua and gave a sheepish smile, "Well, you know, this sort of isn't my scene. I never really liked this place when I lived here 2 years ago, and it hasn't changed so it's not any better."  
  
"Hey James," Joshua called over to James and Suzie, "Katie is bored with this place, how about we go somewhere else?"  
  
James and Suzie looked at each other and silent information passed between them. They both nodded in agreement. They would go to La Rosa Negra.  
  
"Yeah, Joshua, Suz and I know this great little club to go to we should go there."  
  
"Great, how about we head off now, is that ok with you Katie?"  
  
Katie replied with a smile, finally she might be able to go somewhere and enjoy herself. "Yeah, sure, I do not mind. Take me anywhere"  
  
  
  
The two couples took a cab for 20minutes before they arrived at the front of La Rosa Negra. Katie looked up at her surroundings and her eyes widened in realization of where she was.  
  
"Suzie!!! Why here? Why do we have to come here?" she yelled at her younger sister.  
  
"You know you want to, this is what you have wanted to do since we left this place."  
  
"I am not going in there, you can drop me off back at the hotel " - "Ha. No we wont, you are coming in here whether you like it or not, he probably is not even here."  
  
Joshua suddenly cut in, "Who is going to be there?"  
  
"No one," Katie replied immediately.  
  
"Look Katie," Suzie said in a more comforting tone, "you don't have to even dance. Just go in there for a drink, have a look around, just for memories sake."  
  
"Fine, I'll go in, but I wont dance!"  
  
"ok good, lets go in."  
  
Joshua was extremely confused. What had just gone on between the two sisters? He glanced at James, but his friend just shook his head in a way of saying 'don't ask'. But Joshua had to know what had happened in this club and he hoped he would find out that night........  
  
He had never been as shocked before as he ever had in his life when he first walked into the club. Joshua's upbringing had always been proper and conservative, and had never before in America seen dancing as seen in this club. Bodies were connecting together, rubbing against one another, full of passion. He looked over to the faces of his companions to see if they were as stunned as he was, but they looked relaxed and used to the scene, 'well I suppose they have been here before.' He then looked at Katie's face. She had a distant expression worn on her face and her eyes were everywhere, searching around the room. 'I wonder for whom?' he thought.  
  
They walked over to the bar to order drinks. "Isn't the music fantastic!! Well Josh, this is your first taste of real Cuban nightlife"  
  
"Yes, its very different to what I expected, are you sure you don't want to dance Katie?"  
  
But Katie did not answer him. Her mind was lost in the dancing. She wistfully scanned the room for him but did not see him. 'oh well, it is just wishful thinking that he would be here, I can't believe I convinced myself that he would be here."  
  
"huh? What did you say Josh?" Katie finally answered.  
  
Joshua looked at her concerned, "I asked if you wanted to dance."  
  
Katie looked out on the dance floor, then back at him, "Tonight I am not in the mood to dance and also, no offence honey, but you wouldn't know how to dance like them."  
  
"ooohhh busted!" suzie cried out, "good luck Josh, ever getting her to dance here, she has high standards"  
  
"Oh well, it was worth a try, one day, maybe someone could teach me?  
  
"Yeah....." Katie again was lost in her searching and found nothing......  
  
When they returned to the hotel, Katie locked herself away in her room and did not come out for the rest of the night. Her dreams were intense and clouded by memory. When she woke the next morning she saw Joshua sleeping on the couch. As she walked through to the kitchen she heard his voice.  
  
"Morning, did you have a nice sleep all by yourself locked in our room last night?  
  
Katie slapped her forehead, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Josh, I didn't mean to lock you out, I just, uh, needed time by myself."  
  
"Are you feeling ok this morning?"  
  
Katie answered hesitantly, "yeah, fine..." and walked out of the hotel room.  
  
Joshua ran after her and followed her down onto the beach.  
  
"Katie, wait..... Katie, do you want to tell me what's wrong with you. Ever since I mentioned this trip you have become all distant and cold. Tell me what is wrong so I can help. I want to help you."  
  
Katie sighed, "look Josh, what I am going through now is something I have to work on, you cannot help, it is my problem, just don't worry about it." with that she walked off leaving Joshua alone on the beach.  
  
That night, the four went back to La Rosa Negra. James and Suzie hoped they would be able to convince Katie to dance but they were having no such luck. Joshua decided to give up trying to communicate with Katie as she ignored her friends for that night, just watching the dancing.  
  
As she was sipping a martini and staring out onto the dance floor, a figure caught her eye. Dancing amongst the crowd, there he was, dressed in a white singlet partially covered by an unbuttoned short sleeved shirt. His brown shaggy hair fell into his eyes as he danced with an attractive Cuban girl. Katie's heart gave a huge leap. For a second their eyes met. He stopped dancing and looked at her in disbelief. She placed her glass down on the table and go up.  
  
"Where are you going Katie?" Joshua asked, "Where are you going?" he asked again when she would not answer and then he saw her great an attractive Cuban, "Who's that?" he asked James and Suzie,  
  
"Oh my gosh, it's Javier! James come on lets say hi!" so Suzie dragged James along with a confused Joshua following behind.  
  
Javier stopped dancing with the girl and told her he had to go. She tried to pull him back into her arms but he resisted and broke free of her grasp. She had been lucky to have the chance to dance with him, after all he was the 'King' of La Rosa Negra. Many girls wanted him, but he resisted them all as he only had eyes for one, the queen..... the American, Katie. She looked up and saw to whom Javier was going to and a pang of jealousy swept over her, 'oh she is back.'  
  
Wow, I am on a roll, 3 updates in one day!! Plz review and tell me what you think so far.... Thanx sarah. 


	4. Together Again

Wow!! I'm so excited that so many pple liked this story, yay, thanks HEAPS to my reviewers and I hope you like this next part. P.s if u notice any errors in the Spanish, I don't speak it and I'm using an online translator, so my apologies if its wrong and I'll try and fix it. thanx  
  
Chapter Four: "Together Again"  
  
They approached each other carefully, no contact involved.  
  
"Hola Senora" he smiled his gorgeous grin, which always had captured Katie's heart and she could nor resist smiling back.  
  
"Hola Javier," they looked into each others eyes and just as they were about to move into an embrace Suzie, James rushed up to them followed by Joshua.  
  
"Javier!" Suzie was the first to call out and approach the couple. Her call stopped the two as they quickly retreated from one another. "How are you?" Suzie asked in all excitement as she gave him a huge hug.  
  
A little surprised by Katie's company he replied, "Hola Suzie, I am, uh fine. Wow it's like a reunion, James," he nodded to James in acknowledgment of his presence. James put out his hand to shake Javier's who accepted it modestly.  
  
"Javier, lets put what happened two years ago behind us, for there is no reason for us to be disagreeable to each other still. Katie and I have done the same thing." Javier swallowed and nodded in agreement. He saw the arm James put around Suzie and asked how long they had been going out for, "A bit over a year now."  
  
Javier then noticed Joshua who had joined the group and protectively put his arm around Katie's waist.  
  
"Who are you? Javier gestured with his head over to Joshua.  
  
"I'm Joshua, Katie's boyfriend."  
  
Javier looked him up and down. Blonde hair, muscular build, sun-kissed skin, a typical American. He sneered at him slightly and murmured, "hmmm, we shall see."  
  
Then in a louder voice he asked Joshua, "May I ask to dance with your girlfriend then?"  
  
"She does not feel like dancing,"  
  
-"Joshua," Katie cut in and could already feel the tension between the two building up, "I can decide for myself if I feel like dancing," –  
  
Suzie then cut in, "Yeah Katie, you should got dance with Javier, show us what you remember," and she took hold of Katie's hand and placed it in Javier's and gave them a little push off onto the dance floor.  
  
"Why did you do that Suz?" Joshua asked feeling jealous and pissed off. "Just let them go Josh, they have things they need to sort out."  
  
  
  
As Javier led Katie onto the dance floor he said to her, "Well now that you really do have a boyfriend this time we have someone to give a show too."  
  
Katie looked at him warningly, "Javier, we cannot do that, it's.....it's different now....."  
  
Javier twirled her under his arm and placed her arm around his neck. He let his hand trail softly down her arm to the side of her body and place itself onto her waist. There bodies were close together and they could feel each others breath.  
  
"Katie, you are here now, I know you want to dance. Dance with me and remember how it used to be."  
  
New music started and it had the sexy Cuban rhythm that was perfect for the couples bodies to connect and dirty dance. They started moving more conservatively at first, but as they got more comfortable and familiar with each others bodies their movements became greater and more passionate. Their hips rubbed against each other, their hands moving and feeling over their bodies. Javier leaned her back and circled her around. As she was brought up slowly, she let her head come up last and brought her arms up and wrapped them tightly around his neck. Their faces were close together, close enough to kiss......but they didn't.  
  
Joshua's jealousy and loathing for Javier increased as he watched them dance. He had never seen the amount of passion expressed by Katie while she was dancing expressed towards him, ever, not even when they were making love. This hurt him and he realized maybe she was not in love with him after all. As he watched he saw Javier's hands run all over her body and up her short skirt. The girl who had been dancing with Javier previously that night sat herself next to Joshua.  
  
"Lost your girlfriend?" She smirked, "Good luck on getting her back."  
  
'That's it' Joshua decided as he could not stand to watch this Cuban touch his girlfriend. Joshua got up from the table and ignored the shouts and cries of plea from James and Suzie, calling at him not to go out there, but to leave the two alone. He marched into the dancing and grabbed Javier by the shoulders and pulled him roughly back.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing with my girlfriend, you asshole." And threwa punch at his face, which Javier agilely missed.  
  
Katie screamed at Joshua to stop. Javier was no match to the huge bulk of a rugby player in which Joshua was. "Josh, come on Josh just calm down, don't fight!"  
  
But the two rivals were already engrossed with one another, wanting to win Katie over. Joshua went for another hit that was again another miss.  
  
Javier taunted him, "She does not love you, there is only one she will love. I bet she has not told you anything about the last time she came here and who she was with...."  
  
"If you are meaning yourself, I am surprised she would have gone that low."  
  
"you pendejo, you are not who she wants to be with, you'll just wait and see."  
  
Joshua swiped again and this time hit Javier and split his lip. Javier's bother, Carlos saw the fight and he and his friends came over. They all grabbed Joshua yelling at him in Spanish and threw him took him out of the club and into a dark alleyway, where they started to beat him. Suzie and James ran on after Carlos and his gang, while Katie led Javier outside.  
  
She touched his lip gently and said, "Javier, I never wanted this to happen. I told you it was different now, we should not have gone so far."  
  
"Why did you come back here? Especially with a boyfriend."  
  
"I am so sorry Javier, James and Suzie organized this trip. They both wanted me to get over you so I could move on with life."  
  
"Are you over me?"  
  
"No Javier, I do not think I could ever be." She looked up into his eyes, and felt an urge to kiss him right there. Instead she changed the subject, "I think we should get you cleaned up." and with that Javier took her hand and led her to his place..........  
  
There ya go, finished this bright and early in the morning, maybe this afternoon I'll write ch5. plz review. Thanx sarah. 


	5. I never thought it would be like this

Chapter Five: 'I never thought it would be like this"  
  
Javier opened the metal gate at the entrance of his place and walked through, still holding Katie's hand. As they walked through the house to his room Katie apologized for what had happened at the club.  
  
"Javier, I am seriously so sorry and as I said before, I never wanted this to happen."  
  
"Its ok mi hermoso. We are together now," He pulled her in close, their bodies connecting with one another. Katie looked up and smiled, it reminded her of how it used to be two years ago. Javier sat down on the edge of the bed while Katie found a damp cloth to wipe the blood away from his lip. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him again. Katie carefully cleaned the wound and placed the cloth down. She gently traced her finger over his lip,  
  
"It should heal quickly and you still look good," she joked and both smiled at the remark. Javier slowly rose to his feet and placed a light hand under her chin. He leaned down towards her mouth and just as they were about to kiss she pulled away. Troubled by this action she said,  
  
"Look Javier, as much as I want to do this.... I just can't... I am with Joshua now and I have to be loyal to him." She glanced at the clock on the wall which read 2am. "I have to go its late," she looked up at him again, "I'm sorry."  
  
Frustrated by her actions Javier replied, "Fine, go back to your Joshua. I am sure he needs all the comforting he can get."  
  
Katie frowned a little and left the room. She decided to walk to the hotel instead of taking a cab and took an hour to get home. When she did she quietly opened the door and let herself in. Joshua and hers room was dark and from the moonlight she could see a faint outline of a figure in the bed. She quietly crept in and went into the an-suite and got changed. When she came out a deep angry voice spoke out.  
  
"How was he? Not to badly beaten I am sure. Did you comfort him alright?" Joshua turned the bedside lamp on and Katie was suddenly aware of the bruising all over his face and body.  
  
"Oh my gosh, oh my poor honey. I never meant to inflict this on you, I cannot believe this happened." Katie was genuinely shocked at the state of her boyfriend. She heard him give a sarcastic laugh.  
  
"what were you thinking, dancing like that with him. You looked like you were making love dancing with him. You have never been that passionate with me, why with him?"  
  
"He was just an old friend, nothing more," Katie lied, "it meant nothing. It is just the way they dance here, you have to do it to fit in."  
  
"So it meant nothing at all? You seemed pretty distant until you saw him. What was that all about?"  
  
"I am sorry if I seemed that way. I did not mean it, really. Oh Josh-" Katie climbed into the bed and lay a hand upon his bare chest, "you are the one in my life"  
  
"mmm, I know baby. I just don't want to be messed with. No more dancing like that ok?"  
  
"Ok." Joshua kissed Katie's forehead and turned off the light. As they lay in each others arms Katie could not sleep. The nights events kept her awake and she thought about Javier and Josh and what a deceitful liar she had become towards her boyfriend so she wouldn't hurt him.  
  
.  
  
Early the next morning she got up and saw that Joshua was still asleep. 'poor guy,' she thought, 'he wont be able to leave the hotel for a week.' Secretly Katie was almost relieved as it gave her more opportunities to see Javier, alone.  
  
As she walked through the streets of Havana, shops and cafes were opening, musicians already starting to play their instruments. Katie closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. This was the life she wanted. She wanted to be free in Cuba to do as she wanted, to see whom she wanted. As she walked one café caught her eye. It was the café in which she and Javier has started practicing in, she decided to enter and order breakfast. As she sat, the waiter came up from behind her and placed a menu in front of her.  
  
"Thanks" she said and turned to look at who was serving her. Her eyes widened at the sight, "Javier!" he looked at her with a straight face, "Hola Senorita, what can I get for you?"  
  
"Javier, please do not be angry with me. I had to go back to the hotel. He's my boyfriend..."  
  
"Oh yeah, but do you Really love him?" she lowered her lashes and in response said, "no, I don't, but that does not give me the right to treat him badly. I do like him.... a lot. I cannot just break up with him." To stop the tension build up between the two, Katie changed the subject, 'What time do you finish?"  
  
"twelve, why?"  
  
"Meet me down on the beach so then we can talk." They both agreed to the time and place to meet. After Katie finished her breakfast she went down to the markets and shopped until twelve.  
  
She was already waiting down on the beach for him when he arrive. The wind was blowing her long blonde hair away from her face giving her a 'wind- swept' look. When she saw him, her face lit up and she smiled. He could not resist her beauty or her joy and forgave her immediately. Over the next couple of days they spent their time down on the beach in each others arms. They had not kissed yet, but they physical contact was enough for the time being. They watched the sunsets and the sunrises, spent breakfast and lunch together. Their love and passion was growing to the extent where they did not want to leave each others arms.  
  
Katie was barely home and spent little time with Joshua, who now was realizing what was happening. She was slipping through his fingers and falling out of love with Javier. Although he was reassured by Suzie and James that Katie was spending her days with old friends, not the poor Cuban boy, he still had his doubts. His bruising had gone down and was now fit for leaving his hotel. One afternoon he looked outside and saw what a beautiful day it was. He decided to go down to the beach for a swim. While he was walking down he saw two figures, embraced in one another. As he came closer he saw that it was Katie and the Spanish boy. Furious, he rushed off to a bar where he drowned himself in alcohol. 'I cannot believe that bitch!' he though furiously, 'all week while I have been injured and in bed she has been off screwing around with her Spanish guy. She'll get what's coming at her, she'll get it all right........'  
  
There ya go, another fast upload, im telling ya, I'm having stacks of fun here , thanx for the reviews guys, I really appreciate what u all thing:) and don't forget.... review review!!!! 


	6. Terror in the Night

NOTE: This chapter is going to have some intense scenes, and adult themes, so if you are under 15, I would advise you to miss this chapter. The scenes aren't overly detailed, but still the themes are there and I don't want to get into trouble for not warning. Everyone else, plz review, also a thanx to my reviews, u guys rok! Thanx  
  
Chapter 6: "terror in the Night"  
  
Once again it was late when Katie returned to her hotel room after spending the day with Javier. As she walked through the hotel suite, she was humming to a Cuban beat when she saw Joshua standing by the door with an odd expression on his face.  
  
"Hey Josh, did you have a good day?"  
  
"It was quite interesting. I learnt some new things." He smiled a creepy smile, which confused Katie. 'what was this all about?' she thought. Joshua staged over to her and took her into a tight embrace and kissed her roughly.  
  
"uh...Joshua..." she said in mid kiss, she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Stop being so rough... Stop it!" She gathered her strength and pushed him away. She looked up at him to see his face cast in an ugly snarl, his eyes looking at her like daggers. She frowned, "What is your problem? I am going to have a shower, and when I am out, we'll talk ok?" he did not reply.  
  
Katie had been in the shower for only a couple of minutes when she heard the door open. 'oh he must be getting something.' She thought. As she closed her eyes she suddenly felt two strong hands around her shoulders and then get thrown out of the shower. As she was thrown, she hit the edge of the titled bath and split her lip. Confused, she looked up to see Joshua standing wearing a towel around his face come over, towering before her.  
  
"I know what you have been doing... I know you have been seeing him!" he yelled,  
  
"What, I don't – he hit her across the face,  
  
"Serves you right bitch." He places his arms on either sides of her shoulders and lowered himself. "Serves you right.." he whispered. He then ripped off his towel to expose his naked body and went roughly into her. The pain was excruciating and Katie let out a cry. "Stop...stop..get..off me!" but he would not stop. He smothered her mouth with his own so she would be unable to cry out. As the ordeal went on, Katie felt herself black out slightly. She had to get him off her. Her eyes searched her surroundings and just in her grasp was a champagne bottle. With all her strength she reached for it a took hold. She hit Joshua in the head and felt his body go limp. She crawled out from under him and stumbled out of the bathroom. She slipped on a dress and walked out of the hotel.  
  
Tears were steaming down her face by the time she got to Javier's house. She knocked on the iron gates and saw Javier come to answer it. He looked at her up and down and saw her appearance; wet hair, tears, bloodied lip and bruising on her arms and legs. "Oh my god, what has he done to you? Where is he?!"  
  
"No don't worry about it, I knocked him out cold with a bottle, can I come in?"  
  
Javier led her inside and to his room. He welcomed her into a close embrace where she burst out in tears.  
  
"I am so sorry Javier, I should no have come here and woken you up."  
  
"shhhhhh – he placed a finger on her lip, ' I am glad you came."  
  
The looked into each others eyes and finally could not resist their love and passion. Their lips met, gently at first, becoming familiar with one another. Their kissed deepened as they wrapped their arms around each other, feeling every part of their bodies. They could not keep their hands off each other. Katie pulled Javier's singlet off from over his head and returned to their passionate kiss.  
  
Being with Javier made her forget the ordeal she had just experienced. Her pain and terror was now replaced with desire as she unbuttoned his pants.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her concerned and aware of the nights events.  
  
She smiled, "Yes Javier, I want to. I have wanted to for so long now.."  
  
"Me too." And they continued. He carefully lowered the straps of her dress down and caressed and kissed over her neck and collar bone while letting her dress fall to the ground. Still in their embrace, they moved over to the bed where he lay Katie down. Their love making was gentle and sweet, and full of passion. They held themselves in each others arms, not wanting to let go.  
  
The next morning they woke still in an embrace. They both smiled at each other remembering the nights events.  
  
"I love you Javier." She whispered,  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I do not want to go back to New York, ever. I just want to stay here with you."  
  
"and I want to keep you here with me."  
  
"I wont go back. When my holiday is over, they will leave without me. We will never be separated again."  
  
For the rest of the day, they rested in each others arms. The lovers were at last together, while back at the hotel, there was one who was knocked out on the floor with blood dripping slowly from a wound from his temple.............  
  
Well, there you go ch6, my most dramatic chapter yet, lol. Tell me what ya all think! Thanx sarah. 


End file.
